An interconnect structure acts to transfer signals between elements of an integrated circuit. The interconnect structure is a three-dimensional lattice work of lines and vias separated by a dielectric material over a substrate, with the lines extending substantially in a horizontal direction and the vias are located to provide electrical connection between different layers of lines. A layer includes a line and the via electrically connected to a surface of the line closest to the substrate.